zsffandomcom-20200214-history
CA/Stocks
As a note: No person is allowed to independently modify this list. All items, added or removed, must be consulted with the in-session GM. =Stock List= Weapons Melee *'Good(+) Axe:' *'Good(+) Hatchet:' *'Good(+) Knife:' (x2) *'Good(+) Maul:' *'Average(=) Combat Shovel:' **Modification: Sharpened Edges **Modification: Grip tape grips *'Average(=) Fire Axe:' *'Average(=) Knife:' *'Average(=) Sledgehammer:' *'Average(=) Tool Hammer:' *'Average(=) Whip:' *'Worn(-) Machette:' *'Worn(-) Hatchet:' *'Worn(-) Pipe Warhammer:' Modified(*) Colt M1911A1: 55/2/+10; .45 ACP Ranged *'Improved(++) Shuriken:' (x20) *'Good(+) .22LR Hunting Rifle:' *'Good(+) Compound Crossbow:' 65/2/+10; (Any size rifle bolts) **Accessory: Custom Repeating system (Allows loading of 3 bolts at once to be fired one at a time rather than reloading after every shot. Only holds up to 16 inch bolts) *'Good(+) Uzi:' 70/3/+5; 9mm Ammo, *'Average(=) Beretta 92SF:' 65/2/+0; 9x19mm Parabellum *'Average(=) Colt 1911:' *'Average(=) Remington 870 Shotgun:' 40/1/+0; 12-Gauge, 4 round tube mag *'Average(=) Throwing Knife:' (x25) *'Worn(-) 9mm Pistol' *'Worn(-) Model 1887 Shotgun:' 40/1/-5, 12-Gauge ammo, 5 round tube mag **Accessory: Enlarged Lever (Can be flip-cocked and fired while driving a vehicle at no penalty) *4 shotguns (to be determined) *3 pistols (to be determined) Ammunition *'9x19mm Parabellum:' (x2182) *'Damaged(-) 9mm Parabellum:' -5 Accuracy (x34) *'.40 S&W:' (x47) *'.45 ACP:' (x61) *'10mm Auto:' (x1) *'12-Gauge Slugs' Single target; 15 Armor Piercing; -10 Accuracy (x118) *'12-Gauge Buckshot:' AoE+0 (x552) *'12-Gauge Gawdshot:' AoE+1, Ignores 10 LR vs Zombies (x23) *'12-Gauge Birdshot:' +15 Lethality, AoE+2 (x81) *'.22LR:' (x64) *'.223 Remington:' (x41) *'5.56x45mm NATO:' (x922) *'5.56x45mm NATO Incendiaries:' (x32) *'.308 Winchester:' (x32) *'7.62.51mm NATO:' (x16) *'16" Crossbow Bolts:' Reusable (x35) *'Broadhead 16" Bolts:' -5 Lethality, reusable (x15) Accessories *'Improved(++) Rifle Scope:' +10 Accuracy, -5 Recoil, -5 Exotic Magazines *'.22 Long Rifle Magazine:' 0/10 Rounds *'Beretta 92SF Magazine:' 0/15 Rounds *'Colt 1911 Magazine:' 0/7 Rounds *'UnID'd 9mm Pistol Magazine:' 0/17 Rounds *'Uzi Magazine:' 0/50 Rounds Clothing/Armor *'Good(+) Cap:' (x8) *'Good(+) Chainmail Coif:' *'Good(+) Leather Hat:' *'Good(+) Reading Eyeglasses:' (x5) *'Good(+) Snow Cap:' (x3) *'Good(+) Sports Helmet:' +10 Lethality Resistance *'Average(=) Football Helmet:' *'Average(=) Hat:' *'Average(+) Leather hats:' (x3) *'Average(=) Light Boots:' *'Average(=) Light Kevlar Vest:' +10 vs Bullets. (x1) *'Average(=) Medium Vest:' (x2) *'Average(=) Snow Cap:' *'Worn(-) Brimed Hat:' *'Worn(-) Snow Cap:' *'Broken(-) Sports Padding Gear:' Books *Awesome(*) Quick Book: Keyboarding and Music (+15/+5/+5/+5 Music & Dance & Keyboarding) *Feel Good: This book just.. make you feel better with a quick read at it's colorful pages. +5 Morale when in your inventory *Awesome(*) Fictional Collection of Cat Short Stories *Cat Affinity: +5 to Actions done on felines when in your inventory *Awesome(*) First Issue remake of The Onion *Funguy: +10 to diplomacy checks involving jokes when in your inventory *Great(++) e2 D&D Clockwork Book (+5/+5 Clock work) (x4) *Great(++) Renaissance Art Book (+10/+15 Art) *Great(++) Recreational Non-Fiction *Good(+) Instructional: This with That, the Jury Rigger's Quick Book (+15/12) *Good(+) Old Copy of Star Trek (-5/+12 Retro Computers) (x2) *Good(+) Recreational Non-Fiction (x4) *'Good(+) Recreational Fiction' (x4) *'Good(+) Recreational Fiction Magazine' *'Average(=) Instructional: The basics of Fencing, Kendo, and other Forms '(-5/+20/+20 Melee & Swords) *'Average(=) Instructional: Rapid Fire, The art of Covering Efficently' (+0/+30) (x1) *'Average(=) Instructional: Emergency ''Surgery '(+5/+20) (x3) *Average(=) Instructional: 'Ammunition Crafting' (+10/+10) *'Average(=) Inspiring Non-Fiction (+0/+5 Willpower) (x3) *'Average(=) Cold North Fiction '(-20/+10 Cold Magic) (x3) *'Average(=) Recreational Non-Fiction' (x6) *'Average(=) Recreational Non-Fiction Magazine' *'Average(=) Recreational Fiction' (x19) *'Average(=) Recreational Fiction Magazine '(x3) *'Meh(-) Recreational Non-Fiction '(x4) *'Meh(-) Recreational Non-Fiction Magazine' (x2) *Meh(-) Recreational Fiction (x9) *'Old(--) Recreational Fiction '(x3) *'Old(--) Recreational Non-Fiction' (x3) Electronics *'Headset Microphones' (x3) *'Kinect' (x3) *'PSMove' (x6) *'Playstation EYES' (x2) *'Universal Gaming Cables' (x8) *'360 controllers:' w/rechargable batteries (x4) *'PS3 controllers:' w/rechargable batteries (x4) *'Nintendo 3DS' *'Assorted Video Games:' Mixed value. (x50) *'Sony PS3' (x4) *'Sony PS2' *'Microsoft XBOX 360' (x2) *'Nintendo Wii' *'AAA batteries' (13x) *'Damaged Cellphone' Food *'Bottle of Vitamin Supplements' 50/50 *'Bag of snackcakes (x2)' *'Snackcakes' (x4) *'Can of beer' (x10) *'Bottle of Wine' *'20lb Dog Food Bag' (x2) *'Energy Drink' (x5) *'Salt' (1unit) *'Old can of peas' (1can) should be fine if you cook it Fuel *'Gasoline:' Staple fuel source. (200 units) Constructive Parts Craft Materials *'Good(+) Construction Wood:' (x11) *'Duct Tape Roll:' __/__ uses (x5) *'Zombie Spider Bones:' Hard and sturdy. Wait, spiders don't have bones... (x3) *'Crashed Truck' (to be broken down) *'Barricading material': 10 units *'Hemp': 2units *'Bone Tank Bone Plate': (x5) *'Building Nails' (2Units) *'Gunpowder' (2lbs) *'Damaged(-) Nylon' 5 units *'Nailgun' *'15-stack nail clip' (x3) *'New(+) Saw': used for cutting wood. (x3) *'Dull(-) Saw:' used for cutting wood. *'Dull Wire Cutter:' Snip snip! (x1) *'Old Duct Tape:' 4uses -5 roll (x1) *'Streno:' (2cans) Equipment *'Freezer' Weapon Parts *'Good(+) Pistol Parts:' *'Good(+) Revolver Parts:' (x2) *'Good(+) Shotgun Parts:' (x2) *'Good(+) Rifle Parts:' *'Average(=) Rifle Parts' (x2) Mechanical Parts *'++ tires' (x3) *'++ car engine parts' (1) *'++ car battery' (1) *'Bottle of Motor Oil' (x3) *'Damaged(-) Generator Parts:' *'++Generator parts': 3x *'* Generator parts': 1x *'*+Generator Parts': 1x *4 broken bikes *2(+) quality bikes Tools *'Good(+) First Aid Minikit:' 1/20 uses *'Good(+) Tool Kit:' *'Good(+) Heavy Duty Toolkit' (2x) *'Average(=) Basic Tool Kit:' *'Average(=) Leather Tool kit' (1x) Medical Items *'Bottle of Morphine:' 5/5 uses (x10) *'First Aid Kit:' 8/10 charges; (*2+5) (x2) *'Minor First Aid Kit:' 10/10 charges; (*2) *'Rubbing Alcohol': *'Nausea Medication': *'Expired(-) Cough Syrup:' 4/4 uses Miscellaneous *'Condoms:' (99) *'Fireworks:' (x6) *'Good(+) Metal Bar' *'Binoculars:' +10 to Perception; Long range (x2) *'Enchanced(*) Hiking Pack': 35% carrying capacity, -5 Agility -- Liquid container: can carry up to two liquids of most kinds safely, 1 liter per tank. (x1) *'Improved(++) Hiking Pack:' 35% carryin compaity, -5 agility (x3) *'Heavy Rolling Packs(++):' 45% carrying capacity, -15 Agility, -5 Attack, can be dragged instead of worn. (x2) *'Dartboard' *'7'x7' Dome Tent' *'Ice Chest' *'Bottle of Shampoo' (x2) *'Roll of TP' (x4) *'Comet cleaner' *'Bar of soap' (x2) *'Fertilizer': 500lbs *'Sprinkler System' *'Body wash' (0.5)